<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tasting strawberry by Lilyhana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528724">tasting strawberry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhana/pseuds/Lilyhana'>Lilyhana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game, implied ritsuizu, leokasa, pocky day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhana/pseuds/Lilyhana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't a simple game anymore, no, this was a duel between a knight and his king.<br/>Judgement 2.0, he would call it.<br/>-<br/>leo challenges tsukasa to the pocky game. really, what could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tasting strawberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something wasn't right. Well, it could be nothing, but Tsukasa couldn't help but feel something was off.<br/>There was Leo, sitting on a chair with a big grin on his face. Clearly waiting for something... or some<em>one</em>, he supposed. Either way, it was weird. On the rare occasions Leo happened to be in the studio by himself, he was always writing down some new composition. Usually on the walls.<br/>So even though this should have been a sight worth celebrating, Tsukasa couldn't help the feeling of unease washing over him.<br/><br/>...Then again, it could be nothing. And if Leo was actually serious about showing up to practice on his own, then that was a good thing. Really.<br/><br/>Tsukasa cleared his mind of these thoughts, and quickly mustered a pleasant greeting.<br/>"Good afternoon, <em>Leader</em>. It's rare to see you here so early."<br/>Leo beamed, "Ah, Suo~! I've been waiting for you!☆"<br/>"For... me?" Tsukasa asked slowly, making sure he heard correctly.<br/>Leo nodded enthusiastically, jumping from his chair. Arms behind his back, for some reason.<br/><br/>"Hey, do you know what day today is?" He asked.<br/>Tsukasa tilted his head, confused. "...Um, I believe it's November 11th. Why do you ask?"<br/>Leo laughed, "Wahaha, about that!" and proceeded to pull a box of pocky from behind his back.<br/><br/>The realization quickly dawned on Tsukasa.<br/><br/><em>...Oh god, so that's why.</em><br/><br/>"No." Tsukasa said sharply.<br/>A pout from his leader. "Aw, c'mon! I didn't even say anything yet."<br/>"You don't have to, I already know where this is going." He sighed.<br/>"Hmm... Do you, though~? Your king might be giving his loyal knight something just to be nice."<br/>"I'm not an idiot, <em>Leader</em>. It's clear what your intention is."<br/>"Fiine, you caught me!", Leo picked up a strawberry stick from the box, "But have you ever played the pocky game, Suo~?"<br/><br/><em>What kind of question is he asking!?</em><br/><br/>"...No, have you?" Tsukasa asked.<br/>"Hmm...." Leo thought about it, pondering for a minute.</p><p><br/>For some reason, his leader thinking so hard about such a simple question made Tsukasa feel... weird.</p><p><em>He either played the pocky game or didn't, there's no reason to think this hard about it. </em> <em>Unless..... </em> <em>he played it with other people before? </em></p><p>He frowned at the thought. He couldn't pinpoint <em>why </em>exactly, but the idea of that made him uncomfortable.<br/><br/>Leo laughed. "Wahaha, you're making such a serious face! Don't tell me, is Suo~ jealous? That's cute ♪"<br/>"I-I am nothing of the sort!" Tsukasa stuttered, his face a tad red.<br/>"You say that, but you seem pretty flustered, you know? Well! I never played it before, so don't worry about it~"<br/>"Is... that so?" He breathed a sigh of relief.<br/><br/>Wait, relief? Why would he be relieved? Why <em>should </em>he be relieved that his unit leader hadn't played a game usually reserved for couples with someone else?<br/><br/><em>Calm down, Tsukasa Suou!</em><br/><br/>"Anyway!" Leo's voice snapped him out of it. "Since neither of us have played before, doesn't that make it more interesting?"<br/>"You're really persistent, aren't you?"<br/>"Yup! So c'moon, haven't you ever wondered what it's like~?" He waved the stick in front of Tsukasa's face.<br/><br/>Tsukasa sighed again, recalling how embarrassing the game seemed.<br/>Before walking into the studio, he had even passed by his seniors in an empty classroom together.<br/>A brief look at a flustered Izumi, playing the pocky game with a particularly smug Ritsu, was honestly a strange sight Tsukasa never thought he'd see.<br/><br/>Despite that, he couldn't deny the game was intriguing. Embarrassing, yes, but intriguing nonetheless. And he did like pocky.<br/>Did he actually <em>want</em> to play the pocky game, though? No. No, he did not. And to play with someone he so greatly admired? Even worse.<br/>...But knowing his leader, there was no way he would give up until Tsukasa gave in. And the sooner he could end this awkward situation, the better.<br/><br/>He grabbed the stick from Leo's hand, "Fine, I'll play with you."<br/>Now there was a gleam in Leo's eyes, and it was telling Tsukasa this was a bad idea. Really, why did he agree to this.<br/><br/>"I change my mind." Tsukasa said quickly.<br/>"Whaat!? You can't do that! Unless..." Leo whined, but his pout was replaced by a sneer. "Don't tell me you're scared?"<br/>Tsukasa twitched. "Scared?"<br/>"Yeah, I get it now! You're afraid of losing to me! Wahaha, who knew Suo~ was such a coward? Then again, you are a newbie. A newbie that can't take down his king ♪"<br/><br/>Those words had purposefully been said with such a mocking tone, one that Leo knew his competitive junior couldn't ignore.<br/>And as regrettable as it was to Tsukasa, he knew it would all go according to his aggravating leader's plan now.<br/><br/>If he backed out now, that would be forfeiting something that Tsukasa now considered a <em>challenge</em>. This wasn't a simple game anymore, no, this was a duel between a knight and his king.<br/>Judgement 2.0, he would call it.<br/><br/>"You will regret those words, <em>Leader</em>. I, Tsukasa Suou, accept your challenge!"<br/>"Good, good! Do you know the rules?" Leo practically giggled, an irritatingly smug grin on his face.<br/>"We bite each end until we reach the middle, and whoever breaks away first is the loser. A-And if we end up <em>kiss</em>ing..."<br/>"Then we tie~"<br/><br/>The thought already made his face burn.<br/><br/>"With that said, it'll be easier if we're sitting!" Leo pulled Tsukasa's arm, plopping with him onto the floor.<br/>Once they had scooted closer, sitting face to face, the game began.<br/>Leo gently placed one end of the stick onto his tongue, leaning forward with expectant eyes.<br/>Likewise, Tsukasa opened his mouth, closing over the other end of the stick. He hesitantly leaned forward, eyes still open.<br/><br/>...He was sure you were supposed to close your eyes when playing this game, but neither of them seemed too keen on that idea.<br/>Leo, though Tsukasa hated to admit it, was actually rather pretty up close; and those green eyes that had always managed to captivate him, were all the more dazzling when face to face like this.<br/>As for Leo... well, Tsukasa couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his head in that moment.<br/><br/>Before he realized it, they had already reached the middle.<br/>Tsukasa noticed once the sudden realization of how close they <em>actually</em> were dawned upon him.<br/>He was practically sitting in Leo's lap now, hands gripping his jacket.<br/><br/>He stopped for a moment. This was clearly <em>way </em>too close, and if neither of them let go, they would end up kissing. The only choice he had was to break away, right?<br/>...But that would also mean losing, and he <em>hates </em>losing. As he pondered over what to do, time stopped.<br/>Or at least... It felt like it did.<br/><br/>A sweet, brief taste of strawberry was exchanged. And that's when it hit him.<br/><br/><em>Leader and I are kissing.</em><br/><br/>Leo, much to Tsukasa's surprise, actually pulled away first. The look on his face filled with wonder and exhilaration. But there was also a faint tint of red on his cheeks, as if he was just a tad embarrassed by it.<br/>Tsukasa didn't know what to think, really. It wasn't... bad. Honestly speaking. In fact, he might have liked it more than he thought he would.<br/><br/><em>Perhaps... it wouldn't be so bad to play again...?</em><br/><br/>Wait. What was he thinking? Play <em>again</em>? Didn't he just want to get this over with? Why would he want to continue this embarrassing game? Moreover, they weren't dating either. So playing a second round would just further make things awkward between them. Even going once was much too far—!<br/><br/>Leo interrupted his thoughts. "Ah, guess we both tied! Should we go again?"<br/><br/><em>...Well, why not?</em><br/><br/>Tsukasa pulled a strawberry stick from the box, smiling proudly. "This time... I will claim victory. So prepare yourself, <em>Leader!</em>"<br/>This declaration made Leo's eyes sparkle, laughing in excitement. "Wahaha!☆ So we're going again~? Good, good! But we'll see about that, dear Suo~ After all, your king doesn't intend to lose without a fight♪" He leaned closer, catlike grin on his face.<br/><br/>...Ah, never mind. Tsukasa was sure Leo Tsukinaga was bad for his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy pocky day, heres some leokasa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>